Verschneite Erinnerung
by Kyana
Summary: Ein verschneiter Tag an dem Hermine über ihr bisheriges Leben nach Hogwarts nachdenkt. Kurz und niedlich!


AN: Hi Leute, dies ist meine erste schriftlich fixierte Geschichte, der einzige Beta-Leser war ich selber. Bitte lest und schreibt mir wie es euch gefallen hat.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry und Hermine sowie alles was irgendwie dazugehört stammt aus der Feder von J.K.Rowling. Mir gehört lediglich Megan. Ich mache das hier nur aus Spaß und verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Rating: PG (bitte sagt, falls das Rating zu hoch /tief ist)  
  
Verschneite Erinnerung  
  
Hermine bog sanft in die Auffahrt ein. Obwohl sie gerne eine Hexe war liebte sie es ab und an ein Auto zu benutzen, einfach weil ihr das Fahren Spaß machte. Sie wollte als Kind auch immer selber fahren und ihren Traum gab sie nicht aufgrund von ein paar Kräften auf. Außerdem wollte sie „normal" sein und in der Muggelumgebung, in die sie nach ihrem Schulabschluss eingezogen waren, nicht auffallen. Sie genoss es von ganzem Herzen nur eine unter vielen zu sein sobald sie im kleinen Londoner Vorort war, einfach die Frau von nebenan.  
  
Sie atmete erleichtert auf, schaltete den brummenden Dieselmotor aus und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück, um ihren Tag Revue passieren zu lassen. Eigentlich hatte er so schön angefangen und vor allem ruhig. In der Nacht zuvor hatte es den erste Schnee gegeben, die ganze Straße war in ein sanftes weiß gehüllt und strahlte eine idyllische Geborgenheit aus. Sofort musste sie an ihre erste Liebesnacht zurückdenken, denn auch damals fiel der erste Schnee des Jahres vor den Fenstern von Hogwarts. Dieses wärmenden Gedanken zauberten ihr unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht und sie konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten endlich zu ihrem damaligen Freund – nun Ehemann – zu gehen.  
  
Bei solch einem Wetter war ihr natürlich das Aufstehen leichter gefallen als sonst, ganz im Gegenteil zu ihrem Bettnachbarn, der zwar den Schnee genauso liebte wie sich, den jedoch der Gedanke an ein mollig warmes Bett um 7 Uhr morgens weitaus mehr begeisterte. Vor allem an einem Tag, an dem seine Frau zur Arbeit musste während seine einzige Tagesaufgabe darin bestand nichts zu tun und dabei nur dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht verhungerte. Ach, wie er seine freien Tage liebte!  
  
Ob ihm wohl aufgefallen sein mag, dass ich viel zu spät heimkomme? Dachte Hermine bei sich, verdrängte aber den Gedanken schnellstmöglich wieder.  
  
Sie hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben ihren Termin in der Praxis von Mrs. Miller kurz zu halten, aber allein ihre Anwesenheit dort hatte Aufsehen erregt. Sie konnte überall fremde Hexen hinter ihrem Rücken tuscheln hören. Sobald sie sich jedoch zu ihnen umdrehte, erloschen die Stimmen und die dazugehörigen Personen starrten beschämt zu Boden.  
  
Als wäre der Termin für Hermine nicht sowieso schon aufregend und nervenaufreibend genug gewesen. Dafür brauchte sie keine Klatschtanten, die sie daran erinnerten wo sie sich gerade befand, wer sie war und weshalb sie so zappelig war. Solche Aktionen verwandelten den Termin in reinen Stress. Irgendjemand musste sogar den „Morgenpropheten" angerufen haben, denn als sie die Praxis wieder verließ standen überall Reporter und ein enormes Blitzlichtgewitter schoss auf sie ein.  
  
So ein Mist. Hermine hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass am nächsten Tag die ganze Zauberpopulation Bescheid wissen würde und vor allem wie ihr Mann reagieren würde, wenn er alles beim Frühstück aus der Zeitung erfährt und nicht durch ihre Stimme, die er über die Jahre hinweg lieben gelernt hatte.  
  
Wie würde er wohl reagieren?  
  
Allein der Gedanke ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
  
Wie gerne hätte sie in dieser Situation einen normalen Arzt besucht, einen wie ihn jeder Muggel kennt. Sie zweifelte auch keinesfalls an der Kompetenz eines solchen Arztes, auch ein solcher Arzt hätte die Diagnose stellen können und es war ihr auch bewusst, dass er nichts über ihre „Besonderheit" herausgefunden hätte, aber in gewissen Dingen brauchte sie einfach jemanden, der genauso war wie sie. Genauso anders halt. Sie wollte kleine, aber wichtige Details wissen, für die es eben notwendig war eine Praxis in der Welt der Zauberer aufzusuchen.  
  
Sie benötigte diese gewissen medizinischen Fakten über ihren Zustand, weniger wegen ihrer Gesundheit, sondern eher ihren Nerven zuliebe.  
  
Nach Minuten des Nachsinnens über den Tag verließ Hermine letztendlich ihr schwarzes Familienauto und stampfte durch den knöcheltiefen Neuschnee, der sich schon wieder auf dem frisch gefegten Weg befand. Zumindest ging sie davon aus, dass der Weg einmal vom Schnee befreit worden war. Ihr Liebster hatte ihr jedenfalls versprochen es tun, nachdem er ihr mit der Tochter einen kurzen Spontanbesuch im Büro abgestattet hatte. Ganz nach Zaubermanier natürlich durch Apparieren.  
  
Auch wenn sie aus Sicherheitsgründen und aufgrund ihres Bedürfnisses nach Privatleben in einer Muggelumgebung wohnten, hieß das ja nicht, dass sie ihre Herkunft verleugneten. Obwohl die eigentliche Herkunft der Beiden ja die nichtmagische Welt war.  
  
Hermine war jedoch froh, dass ihre Tochter es später umso einiges leichter haben würde als sie es hatte. Sie wuchs sowohl als Muggel als auch als Hexe auf. Das Kind würde nie einen Gleis 9 ¾ suchen müssen, sondern ihn einfach als selbstverständlich ansehen, genauso unbefangen würde sie auch mit Telefon und Computer umzugehen wissen.  
  
Spontan musste sie an Ron denken und an seinen ersten Versuch ein Handy zu betätigen. Damals muss er so etwa 16 gewesen sein.  
  
„Das war im selben Jahr, als ich mich in Harry verliebt habe" erinnerte sich Hermine und ihre Augen strahlten bei diesem Gedanken eine Mischung aus Vertrauen, Liebe und Glück aus.  
  
Insgeheim wünschte sich Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts, als sie noch verliebte Teenager ohne Pflichten waren. Sie liebte Harry zwar mehr denn je, hatte jedoch Angst davor ihr Leben alleine zu meistern. Sie konnte aus Büchern lernen, aber nicht aus dem Leben selbst und genauso wenig aus Erfahrung.  
  
Sie träumte zurück an ihr letztes Jahr, den Abschlussball und besonders an die letzte Nacht. Die letzte Nacht in Hogwarts, die letzte Nacht als Schülerin und die wohl schönste Nacht in ihrem Leben – zumindest zum damaligen Zeitpunkt.  
  
Das war jetzt auf den Tag genau dreieinhalb Jahre her.  
  
„3 ½ Jahre – wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht"  
  
Hermine zählte an ihren Fingern die Vergangenheit ab, um sich sicher zu sein, dass ihr Schulabschluss wirklich schon so lange her war.  
  
In diesen wenigen Jahren hatte sich ihr Leben von Grund auf geändert, jedoch zum Guten. Genau dreieinhalb Jahre zuvor hatte Harry sie unter Tränen gebeten seine Frau zu werden.  
  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihr noch gar nicht klar gewesen, dass er überhaupt weinen konnte, denn eigentlich kannte sie ihn als jemand, der seine Gefühle lieber herunterschluckte. Aber an diesem Junitag konnte er nicht anders, sein Körper war zu durchströmt von Gefühlen – Angst auf ihre Reaktion (War es zu früh? Waren sie zu jung?), Nervosität (Was, wenn er es vermasseln würde?) und natürlich tiefe innige Liebe.  
  
Sie hatte keinen Moment gezögert und sofort in die Verlobung eingewilligt.  
  
Hermine atmete zufrieden aus, wobei sich weiße Atemwölkchen vor ihrer Nase bildeten. Plötzlich hörte sie ein glückliches Kichern hinter dem kleinen Häuschen, dass sie bewohnten. Neugierig folgte sie der Stimme, von der sie wusste, dass sie nur einer Person zugeordnet werden konnte. Natürlich sollte sie Recht behalten.  
  
Ihre fast dreijährige Tochter saß vor einem riesigen Schneemann, der anfing zu grinsen und dann wieder zu dem erstarrte, was er war – ein riesiger Schneeklumpen. Dann fing er unvermittelt wieder an zu grinsen, bevor seine Gesichtszüge erneut gefroren.  
  
Eigentlich wollte Hermine sofort hinstürmen und ihren Mann beschimpfen, weil er so offensichtlich Magie benutzte, aber sie brachte es einfach nicht über ihr Herz. Außerdem hätte ein solches Verhalten weitaus mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregt als ein grinsender Schneemann.  
  
Fasziniert blieb Hermine an der Hausecke stehen. Ein eisiger Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht und sie schlang ihren Mantel enger um ihren noch zierlichen Körper. Interessiert betrachtete sie das Schauspiel, dass vor ihren Augen ablief.  
  
Die kleine Megan hatte nun genug von dem Schneewesen und watschelte mit ihren kurzen Beinen durch den Schnee. Munter streckte sie ihre Ärmchen nach Harry aus, der sich sogleich zu ihr hinabbeugte und sie hochhob.  
  
„Papa, hab' kalt" stammelte sie freudestrahlend und lehnte ihren Kopf so nah wie möglich an Harrys breite Schulter.  
  
„Komm meine Süße, wir gehen jetzt einen schönen heißen Kakao trinken und warten auf deine Mami" konnte Hermine ihn antworten hören.  
  
Das Bild, dass sie sah, erwärmte sie trotz der Eiseskälte.  
  
Was würde sie nur ohne Harry tun? Und ohne Megan?  
  
Es war ein enormer Schock für sie gewesen, als sie damals von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfuhr. Die Nacht ihrer Verlobung war so voller Emotionen gewesen, dass sowohl bei ihr als auch bei Harry der Verstand versagt hatte und dieses eine Mal ohne einen gewissen Zauberspruch sollte beider Leben für immer verändern – zum Besseren.  
  
Allein der bloße Gedanke daran, dass es Megan nie geben würde, wenn Harry damals nicht gewesen wäre drehte ihr den Magen um, vielleicht war es aber auch ihr süßes Geheimnis, dass mit ihrem Magen Fußball spielte.  
  
Tja, ohne Harry würde Megan nicht existieren, er hatte sich für sie entschieden, einmal unbewusst in jener letzten Nacht in Hogwarts und einmal bewusst an seinem Geburtstag.  
  
Natürlich hatte er zu seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag etwas Anderes erwartet als eine verstörte und verheulte Freundin, beziehungsweise zu dem Zeitpunkt ja schon Verlobte, vorzufinden, die versucht ihm möglichst sanft beizubringen, dass er Vater wird. Aber irgendwie hatte ihn der Gedanke endlich einer Familie anzugehören sogleich erfreut.  
  
„Das schönste Geschenk der Welt" hatte er es genannt.  
  
Hätte er ihr nicht zugesichert immer für sie da zu sein und ihr direkt darauf vorgeschlagen, zum nächstmöglichen Termin zu heiraten, statt wie geplant im darauffolgenden Sommer, sie hätte das Kind höchstwahrscheinlich nie bekommen.  
  
Ohne die körperliche und seelische Nähe von Harry hätte sie es nie geschafft ein Kind großzuziehen.  
  
Hermine hatte darauf bestanden ihr Baby in einem gewöhnlichen Krankenhaus zur Welt zu bringen um es so wenigstens in den ersten Wochen von den Medien fernzuhalten. Sie hoffte, dass dies auch bei jeder zukünftigen Geburt der Fall sein könnte. Vor allem jetzt, wo sie beschlossen hatten die Familie zu vergrößern – und das natürlich nicht indem sie Megan einen Hund kauften.  
  
Der eigentliche Potter- Fanatismus hatte sich zwar gelegt und auch sie war als Forscherin für die tägliche Ausgabe der Klatschpresse weitgehend uninteressant und irrelevant, aber trotzdem würden Geschichten wie „Neues Mitglied der Potter-Familie in Aussicht" oder ähnliches die Aufmerksamkeit der Massen doch noch erregen.  
  
Hermine ging erschöpft von der Kälte und dem langen Tag in die zweckmäßig eingerichtete, aber große Küche und sah ihrer Tochter beim Kakao trinken zu – oder wohl eher beim Kakao verschütten. Eigentlich war sie früher ja für ordnungsfanatisch gewesen, aber mit der Zeit wurde ihr klar, dass das mit einem Kleinkind nur schwer möglich ist und jetzt fand sie es nur noch zum Schmunzeln.  
  
Oh mein Gott, ich bin total glücklich und zufrieden mit meinem Leben, so wie es aktuell ist dachte sie verträumt bei sich. Wenn ich weiterhin so grinsend rumlaufe ruiniere ich noch die ganze Überraschung, die ich für Harry heute Abend vorbereitet habe.  
  
Sie ging auf ihre Tochter zu und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf das winzige Stupsnäschen. Die Kleine streckte unmittelbar ihre Patschhändchen nach ihrer Mama aus, damit diese sie auf ihren Arm nahm.  
  
„Komm her meine Kleine, gehen wir duschen, du bist voller Kakao und Schneematsch" sprach sie schmunzelnd.  
  
Harry spielte sofort den beleidigten Ehegatten und fragte mit einem enttäuschten Unterton: „Und was ist mit mir? Krieg ich keine Begrüßung? Nicht mal ein winziges Küsschen?"  
  
Hermine zwinkerte ihm verdächtig zu.  
  
„Sie bekommen noch etwas viel Besseres als das, Mr. Potter. Es sei denn natürlich, du möchtest lieber mit deiner Tochter in die Wanne steigen und dann sofort ins Bett gebracht werden."  
  
„Nichts gegen meine Tochter, aber es gibt Leute – ohne jetzt Namen zu nennen – mit denen ich viel lieber in der Wanne liege" entgegnete Harry seiner Frau keck, woraufhin diese mit Megan im Arm die Treppe hinauf verschwand.  
  
Während sie die Kleine badete sinnierte Hermine darüber, wie der Rest des Abends verlaufen sollte.  
  
Zunächst ein Bad, wie Harry es sich wünschte, danach ein gemütlicher Abend zu zweit vor dem Kamin und zum krönenden Abschluss würde sie ihm tief in seine stechend grünen Augen schauen in denen sich bei jedem Blick seine ganze Liebe für sie widerspiegelte und ihm zärtlich ins Ohr flüstern:  
  
„Du wirst Papa, Harry!" 


End file.
